Is This What You Imagined?
by General KJ
Summary: A nice little one-shot. Megan wants Drake to tell her a bedtime story. They then reflect on their relantionship. NOT INCEST, in case you were wondering. Rated a nice fluffy little K :


**A/N: I figured it's been a long since I last updated so, seeing as I've hit a writing wall in the other story I'm working on, I thought I'd write a quick one-shot time waster. I'm currently being licked by my new puppy (I got him couple of weeks ago). He's so cute and fluffy. :)**

**The title is (as always) a lyric from a song. This particular song is Chapter 13 by +44.**

**In this story the characters are the age they were in some of the later episodes of Drake and Josh. Enjoy!**

"Whatcha doin?" Drake asked, innocently as he walked into his little sister Megan's room.

"Getting ready for bed, what does it look like?" Megan replied sourly.

"Alright, jeez!" Drake said, starting to walk out of the room feeling rejected.

Megan saw the upset look on her brother's face as he turned to walk away. She didn't really know what to say, but she felt kinda bad about the way she spoke to him, he was only trying to be nice.

"Wait…" Megan called after him.

Drake stopped waking and turned back round again to face Megan, a look of hope showing through in his eyes.

"Will you tell me a story?" she asked timidly, looking down at her feet.

A look of confusion spread across Drake's face.

"Sure… what are you into, like, princesses and stuff?" he asked.

Megan's demeanor changed to one of disgust.

"Bleeuuugghhhh," she cringed, "no way, I'm too old for princesses!"

"Ok then," Drake said, sounding slightly offended, "what kind of story _do _you want?"

Megan thought for a moment, making this decision like it was the most important choice of her life. Drake just stood there, checking the time on a watch he didn't really have, sighing loudly.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, how about a funny story?" Megan replied with a smile.

Drake gave her a skeptical look.

"Alright, I can do that." He said finally smiling.

Megan crawled under the covers and got herself comfy as Drake sat on the edge of her bed and prepared himself.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome young knight called Sir Drake…"

Megan burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha,"

Drake gave her a quizzical look.

"You were right," she said, laughing, "you can do funny stories!"

"Ha… Ha…" Drake commented sarcastically, "you're hilarious!"

"Apparently so are you." Megan quipped back with a smirk on her face.

Drake just stuck his tongue out at his little sister and continued with his story.

"Sir Drake…" Megan stifled a giggle but Drake ignored her. "…rode into town on his trusty steed…"

"Can he be riding a pony?" Megan asked gleefully.

"Wait," Drake said, looking a little bit confused "you're too old for princesses, but not for ponies?"

"Of course not… Duh!" Megan responded matter of factly.

"Right… well… ok then… he was riding a pony…" Drake said completely baffled by how childlike his little sister was. He knew she was still a child but sometimes she didn't act like it.

"…his pony, Derek." Drake continued.

"Wrong!" Megan interrupted again.

Drake sighed "What now?"

"You can't have a pony called Derek!" she cried out, "That's, like, animal abuse! He needs to be called something like Pixie!"

"Look," Drake said, a little annoyed, "who's telling this story, me or you?"

"Well you _claim_ to be telling the story," Megan retorted, "but you don't seem to be doing a good job!"

"Maybe I should stop then and you go to sleep!" Drake said angrily.

Megan's expression changed from frustrated to upset. Her face contorted to one of pure sadness and it looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," she choked, "keep going, please; I promise I'll be quite."

Drake saw that she looked upset, though for some reason he couldn't understand why. It was just a stupid story wasn't it? He pondered on it for moment before deciding to forgive her and continue with his story.

"Alright, he rode his pony, Pixie, into town…"

As Drake kept talking, Megan started to think. She saw Drake thinking about something when she was upset. For a moment she thought he had seen right through her, but, typical Drake, he was clueless. She wasn't really going to cry, but she did really want him to stay. It wasn't anything to do with the story, but that seemed like the only way to keep him around.

In truth she had been wanting to spend more time with him recently, but when he first came into her room it was an automatic reaction to be sarcastic and slightly hurtful towards him. And that was the thing that annoyed her most, it was natural for her to be mean to her brother, and, believe it or not, that's not what she wanted. She would rather be the adorable little sister that loves her brother to pieces, yeah, she said it (kinda) she loves her brother. Even with his less-than-average intelligence, his get rich quick schemes and his constantly having a different girlfriend every night.

He has his downsides, but doesn't everybody? She knew he also has good points; like, she knows he still loves her, and that he still has his 'big brother' mode. If he didn't, he wouldn't be telling this story.

Fortunately Megan had perfected looking interested when she wasn't really listening, she was letting out a small chuckle or a giggle every now and again and it seemed to be in the right places because Drake didn't appear to notice she wasn't listening. He was off in his own little world of story telling.

It wasn't that he was boring her though; she was just enjoying their time together in a different way, her own special way that no one else would know.

"…and the king laughed so much, he let out an ear shattering fart that leveled the entire kingdom." Drake said, chuckling at his own story.

Megan caught the end of the story as she was coming out of her thoughts. She laughed hysterically, and it was a genuine laugh, nothing fake or put on.

Drake smiled at his little sister.

"That was hilarious!" Megan said, trying to control her laughing fit. "Maybe you're not so bad at telling stories after all."

Drake's face turned serious.

"And how would you know?" He asked "you weren't even listening."

Megan looked shocked but tried to recover her expression before Drake noticed.

"Yes I was!" she said accusingly.

"No you weren't," Drake replied calmly, "first time you laughed, it was in the middle of a sentence that wasn't particularly funny…"

"I thought it was!" Megan interrupted.

"…I let it pass the first time, but then the second time was when the pony died." Drake continued.

"Oh." Megan said, she didn't really have a come back for that one.

"…and the third time…"

_He still has more? _Megan thought. _Am I really not as good at this as I thought I was?_

"…you started laughing when I was just saying blah blah blah blah!"

Megan cringed at her stupidity.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you weren't listening." Drake frowned.

"Ah, well… I… er…" She couldn't think of what to say.

"Why did you ask me to tell you a story if you weren't gonna listen?" Drake asked, a little hurt.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you is all." Megan said timidly.

Drake's frown turned into a little smile.

"Well ya coulda just said so ya know!" He said.

Megan smiled as well.

"So can we spend some more time together from now on?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Drake smiled.

Megan jumped up and hugged her brother tightly, and Drake returned the embrace.

"Love you Drake!"

"Love you too Megs." He responded, smiling even more.

Megan started to lie back down and Drake proceeded to tuck her in. He then leant over and planted a little kiss on her forehead.

"Night Drake." She whispered, smiling and closing her eyes.

"Night kiddo." He whispered back.

As Drake left, he turned out the light and backed out of the room, closing the door as he went. He turned round and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Josh.

"JESUS!" Drake cried, "What the hell Josh?" His voice had returned to a whisper.

"What were you doing?" Josh asked.

"I was just saying goodnight to Megan." He replied, calming down a little.

"For an hour and a half?" Josh questioned.

Drake looked at the clock in the hall and sure enough it had been an hour and a half since he had gone into his sister's room.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Drake accused.

"I don't believe you." Josh said skeptically.

"Suit yourself." Drake said, shrugging and walking off.

Josh squinted quizzically at his step-brother's retreating form, walking with that popular kid swagger. Josh turned and carefully turned the doorknob to Megan's room, not knowing what to expect on the other side. As he opened the door he saw that the room was dark, save for a small, dim, bedside lamp, and sleeping under it's glow was his little step-sister. Josh looked even more confused than before as he shut the door again, turning to face the hallway.

"She really was asleep," he said quietly to himself.

He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts into one confused little bundle of attempted logic, wearing a frown on his face.

"And just when I thought I was starting to understand those two!"

And with that he made his way back to his shared bedroom.

**A/N: Aaaaaahhhh I can breath easy now, I started this story a few weeks ago but then stopped half way cause I got distracted by something. But during that time it's been niggling away at the back of my mind, and now I've finally finished it.**

**There is no sequel or other chapters planned and I don't think there's really any more to say for this story, but if you desperately want more then please leave me a message somewhere with some ideas.**

**In fact do that anyway cause I can't think of a subject for another story.**

**As always R&R :)**


End file.
